Do you?
by Vergissco
Summary: Pernyataan cintanya gagal, hatinya diambil calon kakak ipar dan dirobek-robek. Sementara targetnya tidak mengerti apapun alias bodoh bin polos. Bagaimana kisah cintanya akan berakhir! baca saja fic gaje ini dan jangan banting meja anda terima kasih . . Request Aaaaarixzxz, Aokaga fanfiction Aomine x Kagami rate K, cover pict is not mine


**Aomine x Kagami**

 **Rate K**

 **Requestnya Aaaaarixzxz**

 _ **/Forgive me senpai T T for the lama and the gaje and the pendek everything! Including this broken english**_

 **Coverpict is not mine**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujiimaki-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aokaga Fanfiction, rate K**

 **-Do you?-**

 **By:Vergissco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris biru dan merah berkilat, keduanya terlihat fokus. Lapangan lenggang hanya menyisakan suara dribble bola oleh Kagami.

 _Swush_

Aomine merebut bola dan langsung berlari ke ring, Kagami berdecih kesal sambil menyusulnya dari belakang.

Aomine dengan lincah menghindar saat Kagami hendak merebut bolanya. Ia melompat, berniat melakukan shoot. Kagami juga melompat menghalangi Aomine. Aomine menyeringai, menggunakan jurus formless shootnya dan akhirnya bola itu masuk ke ring dengan mulus.

Kagami mendarat di kakinya, langsung menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

Aomine menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Memutar bola oranye itu di ujung jarinya. "Segitu saja?"Katanya mengejek

Kagami menggeleng, menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karna nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Lagi.." Yah, tentu saja ia ingin bermain lagi. Bukan Kagami Taiga namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja setelah dikalahkan.

Seringai Aomine melebar. "Ok, yang kalah-"

"Taiga!"

Kalimatnya terputus, raut wajah Aomine berubah saat mendengar suara itu.

"T-tatsuya?"

Si poni lebay itu menghampiri Kagami. "Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak boleh bermain sampai jam setengah enam?"

Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal rasanya baru beberapa detik ia bermain dengan Aomine. "Tapi.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"Aomine akhirnya membuka mulut.

Himuro menatapnya kesal. "Kenapa? Karna kau berbahaya"

"Aku? Lihatlah dirimu, kau mengurung Kagami seperti hewan"Aomine tidak mau kalah.

"Aku bukan mengurungnya bodoh, aku menjauhkanya darimu. Dari otak mesummu"

Aomine menggigit bibir. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kagami lewat surat yang diselipkan ke tasnya. Tapi sepertinya malah orang ini yang membacanya, sedangkan Kagami tidak tahu apapun.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menentukan? Aku memberikan surat itu pada Kagami, dia yang harusnya menjawab"

"A-ano.."

"Dia dititipkan padaku oleh ayahnya, jadi aku yang bertanggng jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada Taiga"

"E-etto.."

"Cih, di familyzone aja bangga. Aku saja yang jelas-jelas disukai gak gitu-gitu amat"

Wajah Kagami merah, menatap Aomine tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini.

Himuro menahan tawa "Hah..? apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang dia menyukaiku, bukannya sudah jelas dari caranya menatapku? Kau sendiri yang bilang dia suka menceritakanku kan?"

"Pfft, ya benar. Dia sering bilang kau menyebalkan. Jelas-jelas ia menyukaiku lebih darimu, aku kakaknya"

"H-hei..."Kagami berusaha menyela, ini tempat umum tidak seharusnya mereka berteriak-teriak seperti ini. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Ok!, kau mau bukti? Kagami! Apa kau menyukaiku?!"

Kagami menatapnya polos.

Himuro menatapnya tidak percaya.

Aomine berkedip dua kali lalu asap mengepul dari kepalanya. Ia baru saja sadar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ugh, sial dia tidak akan bisa bertemu Kagami berbulan-bulan setelah ini.

Itulah kenapa ia menyatakan perasaannya lewat surat. Dia sudah menyiapkan mental saat itu. Dan mata dajjal itu menghancurkan baru saja ia tidak sengaja melontarkan kata-kata itu karena kesal.

Aomine hendak berbalik dan berlari. Ia tidak percaya baru saja mengatakan itu.

"Aku suka Aomine"Kata Kagami dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

Aomine dan Himuro membeku. Kagami menatap mata Aomine tanpa berkedip.

"Memang.. kau bodoh, mesum, dan menyebalkan tapi.."Kagami tersenyum. "Kau baik, seperti waktu itu kau mentraktirku majiba, memberikan sepatumu, dan itu bukan sepatu bekas aku tahu dari aromanya. Dan kau juga teman one-on-one yang asik dan waktu itu kau menyemangatiku saat melawan Rakuzan, terima kasih.."

"J-jadi.., Aku menyukaimu Aomine!"Kagami tersenyum.

Rasanya baru saja ada panah dari surga menembus hatinya, ia sepeti baru saja melihat sayap putih di punggung Kagami. Ia menelan ludah, senyumnya terlalu cerah.

"Sial.."Aomine berdecih. Memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menatap senyum itu.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu, B-bakagami"Aomine memeluk malaikatnya erat.

"Ahaha, hei! Jangan bernafas di leherku, geli!. H-hei! Terlalu erat Aomine aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Himuro masih membeku, mungkin ia slah telah mengira Aomine tidak pantas mendapat seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:Err.. ini requestnya Aaaaarixzxz . /buru2 berlindung di balik batu/ maap-maap! Mastah sayah lupa mastah makannya lama, aaaaa udah lama, pendek, gaje lagi. Kurang ajar dasar sayah ini -_-**

 **Severti viasa saya minta maav atas semua tvipo dan kavan-kavan**


End file.
